


A Family Dinner (Jaspvid)

by savxiety



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: And Jasper also likes Twenty One Pilots, David just slightly tolerates Heathers and TOP, Fluff, Jasper likes Heathers, M/M, Max likes Get Scared, Maybe just a scenario, Multi, Other, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 08:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savxiety/pseuds/savxiety
Summary: Jasper and David were on the couch, as tired as tired can be.Then David awoke to the loudest groan in history. He shook Jasper, and with that, they decided to have the best meal anyone has ever made.





	A Family Dinner (Jaspvid)

**Author's Note:**

> //Heyo, this is my first Fanfiction here and so any criticism is gladly accepted, along with feedback! Just a small scenario inspired by a real-life encounter with my parents. ANYWAYS

Max was alone in his room coloring a coloring book and writing down ‘Fuck animals’ in the corner. He knew his adoptive dads wouldn’t approve, but they once said that he should be ‘creative with his work’, and that was what he was doing, right? He walked over to the fridge to place his masterpiece on it, noticing that David and Jasper were sleeping on the couch . It must’ve been a hard day for them; David had to pick up stuff for his class, he assumed. But, for Jasper? He just stays at home, that lazy ass. Max made the loudest groan ever imaginable, which woke both of the two up. Who was groaning like the boogeyman was coming?! David wiped his eyes and muttered, “Max- Max, are you okay..?" Max glared at the redhead. "Yeah, I'm totally not fucking hungry as hell!"   
"Hey! Language..." He replied. He couldn't stop that dang kid from cursing, could he?  
David released a sigh and nudged Jasper, whispering 'wake up, sleepyhead'. Within seconds Jasper awoke, mumbling. They entered the kitchen. David was the first to see Max's art. He shook his head. "Max, I know I told you to be creative, but this is NOT what I meant!" Max laughed. "You're pathetic, David."  
"Hush down, you two! The expert must choose what ingredients to put in our meal tonight." That was not David nor Max's voice, but a rather girly and tough accent. The only one capable of making such a noise out of his mouth was none other than....   
"Jasper, oh my fucking god! Are we having lasagna again?!"   
"No, we are having my world-famous pizza!" Now, Max's favorite food is pizza. But, Jasper's pizza was extraordinary, one of a kind.   
Before Max could spit out a good comeback, David turned on Jasper's Twenty One Pilots music, causing his boyfriend to dance as he pulled out the items for crust, the pepperoni, the peppers, and most importantly, the cheese.   
"You're the judge, oh no. set me free...."  
At that exact verse, David spun Jas around and they kissed.   
"Ew, what did I say about you guys getting all lovey dovey when I'm around?!"  
David couldn't help but smile. "C'mon, Max! Why can't we show our affection around you?"  
He wanted to admit that he was jealous but instead replied, "Because I have the worst gay parents ever."  
Jasper threw up the dough and showed his chef moves, catching the mix perfectly. "Now who wants to help me with the best part?" David and Max raced to the counter. The kid grabbed the pepperoni (David let Max eat one because 'Jasper wouldn't know') and randomly placed the circles on the cheese, letting Davey and Jaspy do the rest.   
"I begin to assemble the weapons I can find..." Jasper shoved the pizza into the oven.  
"Cause sometimes to stay alive ya gotta kill your mind."   
Max's eyes widened. Were they that dark? Did Jasper really like TOP? Did David only approve because most of their songs were clean?   
Jasper took off his apron, lifting his shirt with it. Max got a small glance of his father's scars. "Hey, David. What's Jasper's problem?"  
"What do you mean, kiddo?"  
"He's got these marks on his chest..."  
Jasper instantly looked down. "Oh yeah, about that Max..."  
"Jeez, Jas. Just fucking tell me."  
Jasper looked at David for approval, and David nodded.   
Jasper twitched, and Max thought he was inhuman for a second.  
"It was in the 90's; We were campers just like you. David hadn't, well, been in the best type of mood-"  
"Wait-  
Is that the story about you falling off a tree?!"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Oh my fucking god." the kid punched the bridge of his nose. "I've heard that pitiful story way too many times!"  
Jasper changed the subject, running to the kitchen to check on their food. As he assumed, the pizza was ready to take out of the oven, and so he did just that.   
A whole different song from the playlist was playing now, and it wasn't from Josh or Tyler. David was unfamiliar with this one, but Max seemed interested in it.  
"Fake apologies, can I just call it quits? I can't take all of this. Fighting all of me, I want a second chance, but I'm so broken."  
What the heck?! David pressed the 'skip' button and Max pouted. "That was my song, you idiot!"   
"Well, it sounds very... Negative and I don't like it! You can listen to it in your room after dinner." There was his shit-eating smile that Jasper loved.   
A slice of pizza was suddenly stuffed into the redhead's mouth and he pulled it out, chewing on it. "Thanks, Jas. The dinner's amazing, as usual!" Jasper nodded. "You're welcome, babes." Max had already finished his slice, getting two more and downing them both. Then he stole David's phone, racing to his room to play Problematic by Get Scared. David and Jasper, exhausted again, collapsed on the couch. The blonde wrapped his arm around David with a chuckle. "We did it, sweetheart. Another day of surviving!"  
"Shush, my love. It's only 7:30. How about we cuddle?"   
"That is why I love you," Jasper replied with a sigh. "You tend to replace chaos with cuddles."   
"Aw, you're so sweet, Jas."  
David ruffled Jasper's hair before turning on the television.   
Jasper made grabby hands at the screen; They were playing Heathers. That was his all-time favorite movie, JD was his childhood crush, aside from David, of course. David nuzzled Jasper as Heather was gracefully killed by Vernonica. Max fell asleep, clenching onto his pillow in a hateful way. David and Jasper peeked inside, he looked somewhat peaceful. "Isn't he the cutest thing ever, Jaspy?" Davey cooed. "Yeah, he looks chill when he's asleep." Max awoke, waving them away. "Wha- Why are you watching me?! GET OUT!"  
They did as they were told, tip-toeing down the cold stairs. Then they threw themselves on the couch once more, drifting to a deep, peaceful sleep, Jasper purring, David muttering out the names of trees.  
~THE END~


End file.
